The present invention relates to attachment devices and more particularly to an attachment device to attach an expansion card or circuit board to computer""s back panel while having the feature of quick in mounting and detachment.
Low price and/or do-it-yourself (DIY) computers have been popular in recent years. Thus, to design improved attachment devices in order to quickly conveniently assemble computer components is a trend among component suppliers.
A conventional technique of attaching an expansion card 3 to computer""s back panel 2 is shown in FIG. 1 wherein expansion card 3 has a metal bracket 31 being 90 degrees bent in one end to conform to computer""s back panel 2 and a dent 32 corresponding to a threaded hole 22. In assembly, engage expansion card 3 with slot 23 on computer""s back panel 2. Then employ a screw 5 to thread through dent 32 to secure to threaded hole 22 for achieving the purpose of securing expansion card 3 to computer""s back panel 2.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the present invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. It needs a tool (e.g., screwdriver) to turn screw 5 in order to secure expansion card 3 to computer""s back panel 2. Thus an additional assembly time is required.
2. It may bring inconvenience to user if such screw is not on hand during assembly or disassembly.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved attachment device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an attachment device to attach a circuit board to computer""s back panel without employing a screw while having the feature of quick in mounting and detachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment device to attach a circuit board to computer""s back panel which is well grounded for ensuring the circuit board to have a stable signal transmission capability, better quality, and a prolonged life cycle.
To achieve the above and other objects, in one aspect of the present invention provides an attachment device comprises a body having one side secured to the computer""s back panel and a plurality of sliding members slidable in the body wherein after the circuit board has engaged with the computer""s back panel by the body, the sliding member may slide from a first position in the body to a second position for securing the circuit board to the computer"" back panel.
A second aspect of the invention comprises a first elongate slit and a second elongate slit provided in the distal and proximate positions of the side surface of the body with respect to computer""s back panel, an elongate projection protruded on the sliding member corresponding to the side surface of the body such that with the cooperation of the projection and the slits, the sliding member may secure on the support plate of the body when sliding to the first and second positions, and an engagement member of the sliding member protruded from one side proximate the computer""s back panel such that the engagement member may tightly urge against the expansion card when the projection of the sliding member is engaged with the second slit.
Preferably, a rail is provided on the top of one support plate, while the other opposing rail is provided on the bottom of an adjacent support plate. The sliding member has two opposing guide grooves each corresponding to the rail such that the sliding member may slide in the body.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.